Users of a computing system may be located all over the world and in many different jurisdictions. Each jurisdiction may have a different set of rules. When the user desires to sign up for a service or to access a computing system, the user may attempt to access the system, but might be displayed incorrect or duplicative user interfaces or the user interfaces may have more information than the jurisdiction requires.